El Rey Leon: El lugar al que Pertenesco
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Virgil he vuelto a la Roca del Rey, se reencuentra con Nala y un nuevo amor surge entre el y Vitani, ahora debera tomar una decision... ¿Quedarse o Volver?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos he vuelto… (Un tomate casi me golpea)… con la tercera parte de la saga de Virgil, como recuerdan nuestro héroe Virgil venció a un leon muy peligroso llamado Janus, fue nombrado sucesor del rey Aroon, pero antes ha decidido volver a la Roca del Rey…

¿Qué sucederá ahora?... bueno pues averiguemoslo…

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde la guerra entre los leones de la roca del rey y los forasteros, gracias al amor entre Kovu y Kiara se logro la paz entre ambas manadas…

El sol se alzo en la sabana africana dándole los buenos días a todos, en la roca del rey las leonas estaban por salir a cazar, solo esperaban las ordenes de su rey Simba…

"Bien todas saben lo que deben hacer…"-dijo Simba a todas sus leonas-"… cacen solo lo necesario… no se separen y trabajen en equipo…"

Las leonas asignadas a la caza asintieron mientras las demás cuidaban de los nuevos cachorros…

"Eh… Simba… ¿no se te olvida algo?"-dijo Timon sobre su regordete amigo Pumba

"¿eh?... O si… excepto a Timon y Pumba"

"Gracias"

"Buena suerte"-dijo Kovu a su compañera, Kiara, y a su hermana Vitani

Ambas se despidieron y siguieron a Nala…

Momentos despues…

Las leonas se habían separado, unas se encargarían de cazar cebras y otro gacelas. Nala, Vitani y Kiara asechaban a una manada de gacelas escondidas entre los pastos altos, cada una tenia su tarea asiganda para atrapar al menos dos para el medio dia…

"¿Qué tal esa?"-murmuro Nala señalando con la mirada a una gacela que tenia una pata herida

"Muy fácil"-murmuro Vitani con un aire de grandeza-"No seria mejor algo con mas nivel de dificultad"

"¿Qué sugieres?"-pregunto Kiara

"¿Que tal esa?"-dijo ella señalando con su pata a una gacela en perfecto estado

"Bien pero recuerda el plan"

"Si… si… ya… no tienes que repetirmelo"

"Bien ahora silencio tenemos que acercarnos antes de que lleguen al rio"-murmuro Nala

Las tres se acercaron lentamente a sus presas, moviéndose sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido…

"Esto será fácil"-penso Kiara, mientras avanzaba junto a su madre

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, solo esperaban el momento preciso para lanzarse al ataque…

"Mas cerca…ya casi… casi… un poco mas…"- pensó Kiara saboreándose el triunfo… pero…

¡Crack!

Kiara piso una rama, en ese momento sintió la mirada de rabia proveniente de Vitana posarse en ella, mientras la manada entera comenzó a correr en distintas direcciones levantando una densa nube de polvo…

Las tres no tuvieron otra opción mas que lanzarse al ataque y atrapar a la primer gacela que pudieran alcanzar…

Entre el polvo y la conmocion las tres se separaron perdiéndose de vista, Kiara intento atrapar a una pero esta salto muy rápido para que pudiera derribarla… entre todo la conmocion y el polvo pudo distinguir una silueta felina que había derribado a una gacela con mucha facilidad, pensando que pudiera ser su madre o Vitani se dirigió hacia ella pero esta figura tomo a su presa y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta…

Sintiendo curiosidad la siguió alejándose de todo, por un momento perdió de vista al leon o leona, solo encontrando el cadáver de la gacela al pie de un árbol, faltándole solo una pata…

A unos metros de ese lugar la figura felina observaba como su presa era tomada por aquella leona, se sintió furiosos ya que solo había podido llevarse una pequeña porción de aquel suculento platillo, no tuvo mas remedio que comer lo que había conseguido, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran hasta saber si era seguro salir…

Despues de terminar con lo poco que había conseguido continuo su camino oculto entre los arbustos, aun tenia hambre, hasta que logro distinguir su siguiente presa… Un suricato y un jugoso jabalí…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Timon y Pumba disfrutaban de un festin de insectos e igual que siempre discutían cuales eran mas sabrosos, los crujientes o viscosos, despues de algunos minutos y no llegar a un acuerdo prefirieron continuar comiendo, sin embargo…

"Eh… Timon… ¿No tienes la sensación de que nos observan?"-dijo Pumba

"Tranquilo mi redondo amigo…"- contesto el suricato-"… solo es el hambre que te hace alucinar"

"No… realmente siento que nos observan"

"Pumba, Pumba , Pumba… recuerda que somos intocables… recuerda lo que dijo Simba nadie puede ponernos un garra encima"-alzo los brazos en señal de poder

Gggggrrrrrr…

"Pumba dime por favor que ese fue tu estomago"-bajo los brazos y comenzó a sentir miedo

"…No…"-contesto el jabalí tembloroso

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"-los dos salieron corriendo a todo velocidad

"¡Corre, Pumba, Corre!"-gritaba Timon sobre la cabeza de Pumba jalándolo de las orejas

"¡Estoy Corriendo!... ¡Estoy Corriendo!..."

Timon miro hacia atrás, un gran leon los seguía de cerca…

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Yo que se"

Cerca de ahí…

Vitani asechaba a una gacela que se había perdido de su manada, estaba lista para atacar cuando…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

La gacela huyo con el escándalo formado por Timon y Pumba…

"¿Qué rayos?... Ah… son ustedes…"-salio de su escondite, arrojándoles una mirada asesina a los dos-"… acaban de hacer que perdiera mi comida…"-quizo asustarlos pero al parecer alguien se le había adelantado-"… ¿Qué les pasa?"

"Leon… Correr… Comernos… Ayuda"- rápidamente se escondieron detrás de la leona

Vitani miro frente a ella para encontrarse cara a cara con el perseguidor de Timon y Pumba…

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto ella con voz amenazadora y en posición de ataque

"No te interesa"-contesto el

"Mala respuesta"- Vitani inicio con su ataque

Timon y Pumba se escondieron tras una gran roca a observar el combate entre estos dos leones…

"Esto esta mal… tenemos que ayudarla"

Roarrrrrrrrr….

Gruñeron los dos leones…

"Mejor busquemos ayuda"

Mientras…

"Excelente Kiara"-le dijo su madre al ver a la gran gacela que había conseguido-"Te felicito"

"Ehhh… si gracias"-dijo sonriendo-"Por suerte no sabe la verdad"-penso-"¿Dónde esta Vitani?"

"Nos separamos, debe andar por aquí"-miro hacia el horizonte-"Mira ahí viene Timon y Pumba"

"¿Oigan que les pasa?..."-pregunto Kiara-"… lucen alterados"

"Leon… VItani… pelea… ayuda"

"¿Vitani esta peleando con un leon?"-fue lo que entendió Kiara

"Si"-dijeron la mismo tiempo

"Kiara ve por tu padre"-ordeno Nala

La leona asintió y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Roca del Rey…

"Chicos llévenme con Vitani…

Timon y Pumba corrieron de regreso a donde estaba Vitani y el leon

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Vitani luchaba contra el leon extranjero, a pesar de su experiencia y fuerza la leona tenia problemas peleando contra el, de alguna forma era mas rápido, no había visto a ningún leon pelear asi…

Vitani se sentía desesperada cometiendo varios errores durante la pelea, manteniéndola mas a la defensiva que a la ofensiva, pero lo que mas noto fue que en ningún momento el saco sus zarpas…

"¿Quién es este?"-se pregunto en su mente-"No puedo con el"

"Ya tuviste suficiente"-dijo el leon

"Nunca"

Vitani salto hacia el, la esquivo con gran habilidad y despues la empujo, por desgracia lo hizo contra la roca donde Timon y Pumba estuvieron escondidos, dejando a la leona casi inconsciente…

"Ups… creo que se me paso la mano"-se acerco a ella, retiro el cabello de su frente y noto que un respiraba-"Al menos esta viva… es bonita"-penso-"…. Un momento que estoy pensando… sera mejor que me vaya antes de que…"

"¡Alejate!"-grito Nala saltando sobre ella haciendo retroceder al leon-"¿Vitani estas bien?"

"Maldicion… lo que necesitaba… mas problemas…"

"¿Qué le hiciste?"-miro al leon fijamente mostrando sus afilados dientes

El no respondió, solo se le quedo viendo de igual forma a la leona, estaba listo para atacar pero algo en ella se le hizo familiar, su aroma, sus ojos, por un momento pensó en ella, pero debía estar seguro…

"¡Habla!"-grito Nala

"¿Nala?"-pregunto el leon entusiasmado-"¿Eres tu?..."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-pregunto ahora ella, ya no es posición de ataque, se mostraba curiosa, como podía el saber quien era…

"Si no hay duda…"-dijo aun mas entusiasmado-"… No haz cambiado, haz crecido pero sigues igual a la primera vez que te vi… Prima"

"¿Imposible?... acaso en verdad eres…"-penso ella, será que despues de tanto tiempo-"… ¿Virgil?"

"Vaya tardaste en notarlo… o ¿es que he cambiado mucho?" dijo el levantando la cabeza orgulloso

"Si eres tu… eres tu… eres tu…"-se repetía con entusiasmo-"… por Dios… despues de tanto tiempo … pensé que…"-lo abrazo

"Alto tiempo fuera…"-grito Timon saliendo de su escondido-"… ¿Tu lo conoces?"- Nala asintió-"¿Tu la conoces?"- Virgil asintió también-"Pero el intenta comernos… tengo una extraña sensación de Deja Vu"-

"Lo siento no sabia que esran sus amigos, nunca me comeria a los amigos de mi prima"

"¿¡Prima!?"-gritaron Timon y Pumba

"Virgil… esto es… no se como… tines que contármelo todo"

"Y tu… tienes que… como lo lograste…"

Vitani comenzó a recobrar el sentido poco a poco…

"Augh… "-sacudio su cabeza-"…Tu…"-miro a Virgil e intento atacarlo pero Nala se interpuso

"Tranquila… No es un extraño… es mi amigo"

"¿Amigo?... "

"Lo siento pero no sabia que se conocían…"-se acerco a Vitani-"… espero no haberte lastimado…"-se le acerco un poco mas y le susurro-"… preciosa…"despues de eso se retiro un poco-"¿En que estas pensando?…"-penso

"¿Preciosa?"-penso Vitani, cambiando su rostro de enojo por uno de sorpresa, se sintió rara nadie antes le había dicho preciosa

"¡Nala!"-grito un leon detrás de ellos-"¿Estas bien?"-era Simba acompañado de Kiara, y cuatro leonas mas que rápidamente rodearon a Virgil…

"No esperen"-dijo Nala colocándose frente a Virgil-"Simba… no es ningún extraño… es Virgil"

"¿Virgil?... El es…"

Nala asintió con una sonrisa…

"Su madre y el me ayudaron a escapar… ¿Es cierto?..."-se pregunto Nala al notar que faltaba alguien-"¿Dónde esta ella?"

Virgil bajo la cabeza con tristeza

"Oh… entiendo… yo… no tenia idea…"-la alegría de Nala se torno en tristeza al saber de la muerte de Kafara, en cierta forma se sentía culpable…-"Yo… lo siento… si no hubiera…"

"Olvidalo…"-dijo Virgil interrumpiéndola-"Se lo que vas a decir y no te culpo… las hienas nos rodearon despues de que te fuiste… nadie lo esperaba… pero…"- dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios-"… me alegra estar de regreso y ver que todo esta bien…"

"Vamos todos"-dijo Simba-"Tienes que contarnos tu historia"

"Sera un placer"

Todos regresaron a la Roca del Rey, Vitani lo miraba de cerca sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que Virgil le había dicho, ¿Lo hizo solo por ser amable por haberla empujado?, si quizás solo fue eso, ella no se sentía ni se consideraba "hermosa" como las otras leonas…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil noto los cambios que habían sucedido en todos estos años, el reino estaba muy diferente a como lo recordaba, pastos verdes, ríos fluyendo, frondosos arboles, grandes mandas paseaban por la sabana, si, el lugar había cambiado de aquel horrible, arido y desolado lugar que había dejado Scar…

"Por cierto Nala"

"Si dime Virgil"

"¿Cómo esta tu madre?"

"Uhmmm…… bueno ella… falleció hace unos meses"

"Oh… lo siento…"

"Descuida no tienes que disculparte… yo pregunte primero…"

Despues de unos minutos caminando por la sabana, por fin llegaron a la Roca del Rey, Virgil se detuvo un segundo para contemplarla, era la primera vez que la veia tan de cerca…

"Es justo como mi madre lo describia"-penso y siguió avanzando

Conforme subían por la Roca del Rey algunas leonas se le quedaban mirando, otras murmuraban cosas entre ellas y soltaban risitas juguetonas, pero cuando Virgil las miraba ellas se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada…

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon y Pumba se reunieron dentro del cubil, Zazu volo junto a Simba y se poso sobre una roca cerca de su majestad, con una ademan con su pata Nala invito a pasar a Virgil, los demás leones se quedaron en la entrada todos querían pasar y saber quien era el…

Virgil se sintió como aquella vez cuando se presento ante el Rey Aroon pero en esta ocasión no estaba nervioso mantuvo la cabeza en alto y se acerco un poco hasta estar frente al Rey Simba…

"Antes que nada"- dijo Simba con una voz suave pero con autoridad-"Realmente te estoy muy agradecido por lo que tu y tu madre hicieron…"

"De no ser por ustedes jamás hubiera logrado salir del reino y encontrado a Simba"-continuo Nala-"Todos estaríamos muertos de no ser por el sacrificio de tu madre"

Virgil permaneció callado…

"Se que puede ser duro para ti haber perdido a tu familia desde pequeño"

"Lo fue"-contesto Virgil-"Mas nunca estuve solo… mi madre siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento…"

Todos los presente se miraron como diciendo ¿De que esta hablando?...

"Mi madre hizo lo que tenia que hacer…"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Virgil?"-pregunto Nala-"… ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me fui?... Por favor…"

Virgil suspiro y cerro los ojos, recordando la ultima vez que vio a su madre con vida…

"No es algo que me guste recordar…"-dijo Virgil con los ojos aun cerrados y suspiro una vez mas-"… La lluvia nos atrapo a medio camino mientras volvíamos al escondite… pensamos que todo estaría bien pero nos equivocamos…"- hizo una pausa-"… un grupo de hienas nos embosco…"

Simba apretó los dientes cuando escucho de las hienas, aun les guardaba rencor por lo que hicieron…

"Huimos lo mas rápido pero llegamos a un callejón sin salida… mi madre sabia que la única forma de huir era trepar por el muro… subi a su espalda, comenzamos a subir pero la lluvia nos dificulto el camino y las hienas nos seguian de cerca, resbale de la espalda de mi madre…"

Nala se cubrió la boca, la historia de Virgil se volvia cada vez mas aterradora, pero Virgil parecía estar bien, no parecía estar triste ni furioso…

"Ella me sujeto con fuerza"-termino de decir y Nala respiro tranquila-"… pero comenzaba a resbalar y las hienas casi nos alcanzaban… asi que tomo una decision…"

Volvio a guardar silencio mientras todos esperaban saber que paso…

"Sabia que ambos podíamos morir o solo uno de los dos podía vivir…"

"Virgil… no me digas que ella…"

"Me arrojo hacia arriba cayendo cerca de la cima, logre subir y ponerme a salvo pero ella… resbalo…"

Nala derramo una lagrima mientras Simba la acerca a ella consolándola…

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue… que cai desmayado sobre un tronco mientras la corriente me arrastraba rio arriba…"

* * *

"¿Timon esta llorando?"-pregunto Pumba

"No… claro que… "-contesto el suricato con los ojos brillosos-"Buaaaaaabuaaaaa… es la historia mas triste que he oido"

* * *

"Virgil… yo… como lo siento…"-dijo Nala entre sollosos-"… todo es mi culpa…"

"No… no lo es… no acepto tus disculpas… no es culpa de nadie…"-respondio el –"… nadie te esta culpando… si alguien debe de culparse debería ser yo…"

Nala lo miro con escepticismo…

"Recuerda que yo insisti en acompañarlos… solo era un cachorro tonto, débil, inútil… solo le estorbe a mi madre… pero lo echo echo esta y es algo con lo que tendre que vivir…"

"¡Basta!"-grito Kovu-"No eres el único que ha perdido a sus seres queridos y se ha sentido culpable… deja de lamentarte"

"Lo se… lo siento"

"Virgil"-suspiro Nala

"Supongo que querrán saber donde estuve todo este tiempo"

"Si por favor"-contesto Kiara-"Cuentanos"

"Bien… cuando desperté había llegado a una tierra lejana, un lugar muy diferente a donde había vivido…"-sonrio-"Lo primero que vi al despertar fue…"- sonrio a un mas –"… a una pequeña guepardo que me miraba con curiosidad, su nombre era Zuri… estaba asustado no sabia como había llegado ahí entonces lo recordé y lo que había sucedido… la madre entro, una hermosa guepardo de nombre Zarina… la mire con un poco de miedo pensé que me mataria pero en su lugar me cuido… me adopto como su cria… sin importarle quien era o de donde había venido… se volvieron… mi nueva familia…"

"Me alegra que encontraras una nueva familia"-dijo Nala-"¿Pero guepardos?"

"Raro, lo se"-contesto Virgil-"Se que son nuestros enemigos naturales pero ellas eran diferentes… además conoci otros leones, gobernados por el Rey Aroon y me volvi parte de su grupo…"

"¿Cuándo decidiste volver?"-pregunto Kovu

"No quería llegar a esa parte de la historia pero esta bien se los dire…"-Virgil aclaro su garganta y continuo su historia-"Entre los leones, había uno que no estaba muy alegre de que me uniera al grupo, se llamaba Janus, tampoco parecía estar muy contento con mi amistad con la hija del rey… Milia…"

"Vaya asi que tienes novia"-dijo Kiara

Algunas leonas se desilusionaron al oir el comentario de Kiara, pero Virgil bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza…

"Solo eramos amigos… además ella estaba comprometida con Janus…"

"Ups… yo… lo siento…"

"Olvidalo… es cierto era la mas hermosa leona que había conocido en mi vida pero el destino me hizo una mala jugada…"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Janus tenia otros planes… durante mucho tiempo planeo convertirse en Rey pero a diferencia de Scar el lo iba a hacer por medio de su compromiso con Milia… sin embargo se entero que yo la amaba…"-suspiro-"… e intento matarme para evitar que alterara su plan… pero no solo era eso, despues de convertirse en rey mataria a Milia y a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino…"

"Me suena muy Scar para mi"-comento Timon

"Quizas pero en su búsqueda de poder, mato a Milia cuando intento detenerlo, llevándolo a la locura…"

"Era un asesino"

"Mas que eso… era un demente… pero con ayuda del rey lo venci… despues de eso decidi volver pero veo que no me necesitaron despues de todo…"

"Tu vida dio muchos giros inesperados pero me alegra que estes bien"

"A mi también me alegra… en especial por saber que lo lograste Nala… y por volver a mi hogar…"-sonrio

"Se bienvenido al lugar al que perteneces"-comento Kovu-"Este es tu hogar"

"Eso me recuerda…"-hizo una reverencia-"… Siento tener que irme tan derrepente pero hay algo que debo hacer…"-dio medio vuelta y con una gran velocidad no antes vista por los leones, bajo de la roca del rey

"¿Quieres que lo siga Simba?"-pregunto Kovu

"No… déjenlo… sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer no creo que sea algo malo"

"¿Vitani?... ¿Adonde vas?"-pregunto Kovu

"Regresare a cazar, ese leon me costo mi almuerzo…"

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

"Este lugar lo ha cambiado mucho"-penso Virgil mientras caminaba entre las rocas y el suelo arido de donde alguna vez vivo escondido de la tirania de Scar-"Debe estar por aquí"-siguio avanzando lo que buscaba estaba cerca de ahí en algún lugar-"Por fin"-dijo en tono alegra acercándose a una pendiente, la misma donde su madre había fallecido-"Madre he vuelto"-dejo caer algunas flores que llevaba cargando en su boca…

Mientras…

"¿Por qué habrá venido por aquí?"-penso Vitani-"La verdad no se por que me importa, ni siquiera se por que vine hasta aquí…"-se escondió detrás de unas rocas desde ahí diviso al leon-"… Ahí esta… ¿Qué esta haciendo?... Voy a acercarme mas"

"La verdad no se por que lo dije…"- Virgil hablaba consigo mismo o mejor dicho con su madre-"… no… no me he olvidado de Milia pero…"-suspiro-"… ella por alguna razón… cuando la vi a los ojos… sus ojos… se parecían tanto a los de ella…"-sacudio su cabeza-"… ¿Qué me esta pasando?... me prometi no enamorarme de nuevo… te extraño Milia…"

A pesar de la cercanía, Vitani no pudo escucharlo, se acerco mas pero…

Una roca mal colocada provoco un pequeño derrumbe causando que la leona perdiera el equilibrio y cayera violentamente…

"¿Qué rayos?"-dijo el leon exaltado y retrocediendo un poco esquivando algunas rocas que rodaron hacia el-"¿Quién esta ahí?"-grito

"Coff… coff… coff… coff…"-se escucho entre la nube de humo que había levantado el derrumbe

"¿Vitani?"-penso-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- se acerco a ella

"Augh… si crees que te estaba siguiendo estas muy equivocado… Augh…"- contesto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor la hizo caer nuevamente-"Augh… maldición…"

"No te muevas…"- se le acerco mas-"Tranquila dejame ayudarte"

"No te me acerques…"-gruño la leona-"… no te necesito…"-hizo un nuevo intento pero esta vez ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie

"A mi me parece que si"- sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, la subió de un rápido movimiento en su espalda

"¿¡Que crees que haces!?"-forcejeo intentando bajarse –"¡Mas te vale que me sueltes!… ¡Bajame ahora o te mato…!"

"¡Escuchame!…"-grito Virgil-"… o me dejas ayudarte o te quedas aquí a movir… si quieres matarme hazlo despues de que te recuperes"

Vitani se quedo quieta y no dijo nada mas, con una mirada de resignación se acomodo sobre la espalda del leon…

"Bien… a si esta mejor…"-Virgil sonrio mientras la leona se acomodaba en su espalda-"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa ya esta oscureciendo"-miro al cielo-"Conosco un lugar donde pasar la noche"

Detrás de ellos un pequeño resplandor de luna se poso sobre la flores…

"Virgil necesita iniciar de nuevo…"-dijo una voz, proveniente del resplandor-"Pero no puede dejar de pensar en ti Milia…"- una silueta felina se formo en el resplandor-" Necesita que lo ayudes tiene que dejarte ir… por favor hazlo… yo hice lo que tenia que hacer… ahoa es tu turno… por favor…"- la voz se desvaneció y el resplandor se apago…

Virgil llevo a Vitana hasta la cueva donde creció oculto, la deposito suavemente en el piso, se acomodo extendiendo sus patas hacia aun lado aun le dolia un poco…

"Tienes algunas heridas"-dijo Virgil-"Estaras mejor mañana"

Vitani suspiro se sentía incomoda, cuando vivía en las lejanías nadie se preocupo por ella pero ahora vivía en la roca del rey y tuvo que acostumbrarse a ser tratada como una igual entre los leones, antes era cada quien se cuidaba, si alguien mostraba debilidad era expulsado incluso asesinado por sus propios compañeros, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes…

Virgil se acomodo junto a ella y comenzó a lamer algunas heridas que tenia Vitani por su cuerpo, ella cerro los ojos, no dijo ni hizo nada simplemente se quedo quieta mientras el leon la curaba…

"Auch… con cuidado"

"Lo siento…"-continuo-"No son muy profundas pero esto evitara que se infecten"

"Yo… bueno… no… no soy muy buena en esto… pero… eh… yo… este…."-desvio la mirada-"…Gracias"

"Olvidalo… mejor descansa lo necesitas"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"-respondio el leon acomodándose un poca mas cerca de ella

"Bueno… es sobre esa cicatriz… en tu rostro"

"¿Esta?"- movio su rostro hacia un lado-

"¿Cómo te la hiciste?"

"Fue un leopardo…"-comenzo a contar-"Tenia algunos meses viviendo con mi nueva familia… jugaba con Zuri en las praderas… nuestra madre nos pidió que no nos alejaramos pero no la escuchamos… sentí como si alguien nos observara… un leopardo no acechaba de cerca, yo lo distraje mientras ella corria en busca de su madre. El leopardo me alcanzo y me hizo esto… pensé que iba a morir… pero Milia…"-Vitani bajo la cabeza un poco al escuchar el nombre de esa leona

"Ella te salvo…"

"Pero yo no pude salvarla… cuando me necesito yo no pude hacer nada"

"Escucha, como dijo Kovu, no puedes culparte… ella te salvo por que te quería… eras su mejor amigo… ella quería que vivie… wow… ¿que haces?"-Virgil abrazo a Vitani haciéndola sonrojar y le devolvio el abrazo

Cuando el se dio cuenta a solto rápido y se sonrojo de igual manera…

"Perdon yo… este… no se que me paso… discúlpame… me… ire… dormiré… alla"-sintio un peso extra sobre su pata y miro a la leona-"Pero Vitani"

"Por favor quedate conmigo"-lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules…

Mas tarde…

Vitani tenia su cabeza recostada sobre la de Virgil, este se mantenia quieto para evitar despertarla, realmente se sentia tan bien estar cerca de ella, se preguntaba como accedió a esto, pero sabia la respuesta, esos hermosos ojos azules de Vitani, como decirle no a esos ojos, pero un pensamiento le atormentaba evitando que pudiera consiliar el sueño – "…Milia…"- no podía olvidarla la amaba que debía hacer, cerro los ojos lentamente el sueño y el cansancio por fin lo vencieron y finalmente se quedo dormido…

"¿Dónde estoy?"-se dijo a si mismo rodeado de una gran oscuridad-"Hola"

"Jijijijiji"

Escucho un risita que por un momento se le hizo familiar…

"¿Quién esta ahí?"

"Hola Virgil"-contesto alguien entre las sombras

"¿Milia?"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Milia?... ¿Eres tu?"-pregunto incrédulo que la leona justo frente a el fuera su amada Milia

"ji ji ji ji"-rio la leona y se alejo corriendo

"Espera"-grito Virgil, persiguiéndola a traves de la oscuridad-"No te vayas… ¡Auch!... "-tropezo en la oscuridad y cayo-"Eso dolio…"

"Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez"-dijo la leona

"Milia pero tu… ¿Acaso me volvi loco o estoy…?"

"¿Muerto?"-interrumpio ella-"Ninguno de los dos"

"Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En donde mas si no en tu mente, esto solo es un sueño…"-se acerco a el-"Esta es la única forma en la que puedo hablarte"

"Si es un sueño… no quiero despertar"-intento besarla pero ella lo rechazo

"Virgil… tienes que dejarme ir…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Mientras no me dejes ir no podras ser feliz"

"Soy feliz… a tu lado… "

"Eso es a lo que me refiero… debes continuar…"

"¿Quieres que te olvide?"-pregunto un poco incrédulo el leon- "No puedo olvidarte… te amo…"

"Yo… también te amo… pero no me refiero a eso…"-suspiro-"… pero debes continuar… seguir adelante con tu vida…"

"Milia…"

"Ella es muy hermosa…"-camino por un lado de el y una imagen de Vitani apareció frente a ella-"… si vida fue tan dura como la tuya… sus padres y su hermano murieron solo queda ella, pero tiene a Kovu… su hermanastro… además…"-guardo silencio

"¿Qué sucede?"

"… Es mejor que lo sepas ahora… ella es hija de Scar…"

"¿¡Qué!?..."-dijo furioso-"Ella es su hija…"

"No la juzgues ella es diferente… es buena… en el fondo te ama… y yo se que tu también la amas…"

Virgil guardo silencio sabia que era verdad, no podía negarlo mas tiempo…

"Cuidala… amala… no lo pienses mas…"-Milia se alejo un poco-"… Entonces este es el adiós… Virgil"

"… Adios Milia…"

Ambos se besaron por ultima vez mientras la leona se desvanecía en su mente…

Virgil comenzó a abrir los ojos, Vitani ya no estaba recargada sobre el sino recostada a su lado, la miro con ternura, era imposible que una hermosa leona como ella fuera la hija de un tirano como Scar, lamio su frente suavemente y se levanto lentamente sin hacer ruido o algún movimiento brusco, salió de la cueva y miro el amanecer mientras una suave brisa acaricio su rostro…

"Lo hare Milia… lo hare por ti…"-penso-"… Pero… debo volver… no pertenesco aquí y no puedo pedirle que venga conmigo… la amo… pero no quiero obligarla a elegir entre su hogar, sus amigos y yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Algunos minutos despues Vitani despertó, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien, miro a su lado pero no vio a Virgil…

"¿Virgil?"-dijo ella pero no obtuvo respuesta –"¿Dónde estas?"-el que el leon no respondiear la hizo ponerse nerviosa, acaso la se había ido sin decir-"No… El no haría eso"

"¿Qué cosa?"-dijo una voz en la entrada de la cueva-"Dormiste bien linda"

"No me digas asi…"-contesto ella mirándolo seriamente-"… no me gusta que me llamen asi…"

"Lo siento entonces que te parece… Vi … ¿te gusta mas?"

"Suena bien"-sonrio

"Me encanta cuando sonries"

Vitani se sonrojo

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde estabas?... me preocupe"

"Solo sali un momento… "-respondio el pero su rostro mostraba un poco de preocupación que Vitani noto pero no dijo nada-"… jamás te abandonaría"- Virgil aparto su cabello con su pata y la beso en la frente-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor… pero será mejor volver deben estar preocupados"

"Lo se hay que darnos prisa"

Ambos leones salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a la roca del rey…

"Algo te preocupa Virgil"

"Ehhh… perdón…"

"Ni siquiera me escuchaste"

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué te sucede?... has estado muy callado y pensativo"

"No… no me pasa nada"

"¿Acaso no confias en tu compañera?"

"No… no es eso… solo… Vi…"- se detuvo y la miro a los ojos-" ¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Eres feliz aquí?"

"¿Perdon?"- dijo ella algo confundida-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si eres feliz en este lugar, con las demás leonas aquí"

"Bueno… "-hizo una pausa-"Este lugar tiene todo lo que había soñado, tengo una familia entre ellos… pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Bueno… porque yo… quería decirte que…"

"¡Vitani!"-grito Kiara detrás de ellos-"¡Virgil!..."-y detrás de ella venia Kovu

"¿Dónde estuviste?"-pregunto Kovu-"Estabamos preocupados"

Vitani estuvo a punto de responder pero Virgil se le adelanto…

"Fue mi culpa"-dijo el joven leon-"Le pedi ayuda en lo que tenia que hacer, pensamos que terminaríamos rápido pero la noche nos atrapo… ¿Cierto Vi?"

"Ah… si… asi paso"-dijo la leona

"¿Vi?... ¿Desde cuando te dice asi?"-Kiara no capto al principio pero despues los miro con una sonrisa picara-"Aaaaahhhh… Ahora lo entiendo… jeje…"

"Tardaste un poco Kiara"-dijo Kovu-"Felicidades Vitani"

"Me alegro por los dos"-añadio Kiara

"Bueno regresemos Simba envio a todos a buscarte"

"No era necesario… saben que puedo cuidarme sola"

"Si pero eres parte de los leones de la Roca del Rey y nos cuidamos entre todos"

"Esperen… ¿Qué ibas a decirme Virgil?"

"No es nada…"-mintio dibujando un falsa sonrisa en su rostro-"… puede esperar…"

"Entonces vamos"- lo animo ella

"Adelantate… yo… debo hacer algo mas antes"

"Deacuerdo"-lo beso en la mejilla-"No tardes"

Virgil espero a que los tres leones estuvieran a una distancia considerable, los miro desde la sombra de un árbol alejarse hacia la Roca del Rey…

"Lo siento… no puedo hacerte esto Vi… no puedo pedirte que dejes todo lo que amas en este lugar…"-dio media vuelta e inicio su caminata en sentido opuesto-"… Perdoname… te amo…"

Se aseguro que nadie lo había visto pero alguien lo vigilaba desde lo alto de ese árbol…

Continuara…

Hola no quiero espantarlos pero quizás el siguiente capitulo puede ser el ultimo… o quizás no…


	8. Chapter 8

"Lo siento… no puedo hacerte esto Vi… no puedo pedirte que dejes todo lo que amas en este lugar solo para estar conmigo…"-dio media vuelta e inicio su caminata en sentido opuesto-"… Perdoname… te amo…"

Se aseguro que nadie lo había visto pero alguien lo vigilaba desde lo alto de ese árbol…

"Jejeje…"-rio alguien desde lo alto del árbol-"¿Adonde crees que vas tan deprisa?"

"¿Quién esta ahí?"

"Jajejejeje… Mi nombre es Rafiki"-el mandril colgaba de cabeza de una rama del árbol-"… pero no respondiste a mi pregunta…"

"No tengo tiempo para esto…"-paso de largo al mandril ignorándolo-"… ni siquiera me conoces"

"Yo se quien eres…"-bajo del árbol cayendo de pie y sujetando su baston-"… Eres el heredero al trono del rey Aroon"

Virgil paro en seco…

"¿Qué?"-dio media vuelta-"¿Cómo es que…?"-pero ya no estaba detrás de el-"¿Adonde fue?"

"Hey…"-grito el madril apareciendo delante de el, mirándolo muy de cerca a los ojos-"En verdad te pareces a tus padres…"

"¿Cómo es que tu?"

"La fuerza y valentía de tu padre Zoka y el corazón y los ojos de tu madre Kafara"

"¿Conociste a mis padres?"

"Asi es… tu padre fue uno de los que se opusieron a Scar cuando tomo el reino…"

"Te agredesco que me reconozcas pero debo irme"-volvio a pasar junto a el e inicio su camino pero el mandril lo detuvo con su baston casi golpeandolo en la cabeza

"¿Por qué la prisa?... ¿Qué no hay alguien esperándote en la roca del rey?"-levanto al baston apoyándose en el

"No puedo volver… mientras mas me quede en este lugar mas difícil me será regresar a donde pertenesco"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo?..."-respondio Virgil mirándolo fijamente-"Escuchame amigo debes estar confundido yo no le temo a nada"

"¿Entonces de que huyes?"

"No huyo de nada"-con cierto tono de duda en su voz

"Entonces por que dudas… ¿Qué clase de futuro rey teme y duda?... el miedo solo te consumirá… ¿A que le temes?"

Virgil se quedo en silencio un momento se quedo mirando el suelo esta vez no podía mirar al madril a los ojos, ya que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad…

"Bien… tu ganas… si tengo miedo… miedo de no poder protegerla, le falle a mi Madre… le falle a Milia… no quiero fallarle a ella también…"-suspiro-"No quiero alejarla de aquello a lo que mas quiere… su felicidad esta aquí… ademas… ¿Qué tengo yo que pudiera reemplazar todo eso?"

"Eso es algo que solo tu mismo puedes responder"-Rafiki desapareció entre las ramas del árbol

Virgil se quedo pensando en ese lugar, miro hacia el horizonte una parte de el le decía que debía irse pero otra muy cercana a el le hizo mirar hacia atrás, a la Roca del Rey…

"Tiene razón… no debo dudar… la amo y es con ella con quien debo estar… le pediré que venga conmigo… la decision que ella tomo la aceptare...- decidido se dirigió hacia la roca del rey…

Rafiki lo miro sonriendo desde lo mas alto del árbol…

"Tu hijo tomo la decision correcta… debes estar orgulloso Zoka…"

El viento soplo dejando escuchar un ligero… "Lo estoy"

Continuara…

Lo se, lo se este fue un capitulo corto pero no quise terminar la historia todavía, el siguiente si será el ultimo capitulo…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un amor dura para la eternidad… si lo quieres de verdad - Anhell-**_

* * *

"Vitani…"-dijo Virgil llamándola de entre sus amigas-"… tengo que hablar contigo"- sonaba muy serio

"Claro"-respondio ella alejándose del grupo de leonas, algunas la miraban con ternura y felicitaban lo afortunada que era y habia otras que la miraban con envidia. Virgil la llevo a un lugar apartado en la roca del rey, un lugar en el que pudieran estar solos…

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto un poco preocupada Vitani

"No… nada… es solo que no he sido muy sincero contigo…"-se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos-"… es necesario que sepas quien soy en realidad"

"No entiendo"

"Cuando Milia murió el reino de Aroon quedo sin un sucesor al trono…"-suspiro-"… fue entonces que me nombro a mi su heredero…"

Vitani se quedo sin habla, entonces eso hacia a Virgil un rey…

"Se que no puedes creerlo… pero es la verdad… cuando llegue mi momento me convertiré en rey… y es por eso…"-trago saliva, el que Vitani no dijera nada lo hizo ponerse nervioso-"… que no puedo quedarme…"

"Virgil…"-susurro ella

"Ven conmigo…"

"Yo… no… no lo se… me pides que deje todo atrás… mis amigos… mi familia…"

"Lo se… no te obligare a venir… pero por favor… te pido que vengas conmigo… se mi reina…"

El silencio se apodero del lugar y del momento, Vitani no sabia que responder, la elección era difícil, su amor o su familia y amigos. Virgil se le acerco intentando besarla pero ella se aparto, dio media vuelta y sin decir mas se alejo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos…

"Veo que tomaste tu decision"-penso el dando media vuelta-"Adios Vitani"

"Te vas a si nada mas"-dijo una voz detrás de el, era Nala que al parecer había oído parte de la conversación-"Ni siquiera vas a despedirte"

"Lo siento… pero no quería complicar mas las cosas…"-miro a la leona frente a frente

"Si te entiendo, escuche todo… no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión"

"Quisiera que la hubiera pero no… Adios Nala…"

"¿Te volveremos a ver algún dia?"

"Es probable"- se alejo de la roca del rey, saltando hábilmente entre las rocas

Mientras…

Vitani lloraba en un rincón en lo mas profundo del cubil, Kiara intentaban consolarla pero sin éxito…

"Se… se fue… se fue…"-decia entre sollozos

"Tranquila Vitani…"-dijo ella-"Es un idiota si tanto te amaba debió quedarse"

"No…"-dijo Nala-"… El no se hubiera quedado"

"Pero madre"

"Virgil… tenia una responsabilidad en ese lugar… ellos lo necesitan al igual que el te necesita"

"Lo amo…"-dijo Vitani-"… quiero estar a su lado pero no quiero dejarlos… todos ustedes son mi familia"

"Y siempre lo seremos"- dijo una voz masculina, era Simba-"Si lo amas ve con el… tu familia estará contigo siempre que la llevas en tu corazón, no importa en donde te encuentres"

Vitani guardo silencio…

"Solo escucha a tu corazón"-añadio Kovu

La leona leimpio sus lagrimas, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida del cubil, pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta…

"Gracias"- abrazo a Simba-"Gracias por todo"

"Ve con el"-añadio Nala

"Nunca los olvidare"- abrazo a Nala-"… Kiara… Kovu… amigos…"

Se apresuro a seguir a Virgil antes de que fuera tarde…

En la frontera…

Virgil miraba el horizonte y la roca del rey, le costaba dar el primer paso e iniciar su viaje de regreso a casa… una parte de el le decía que esperara que ella lo seguiría pero había otra que le decía que continuara que nunca pasaría...

Despues de algunos minutos Virgil se dio cuenta que no llegaría…

"Bien… entonces creo que seguire…"

"Viiiiiiirrrrrrrgiiiiilllllll"

Escucho su nombre a lo lejos, pensando que solo era su imaginación no le presto atención…

"Debo estar oyendo cosas"

"Viiiiiiirrrrrrgiiiiiilllll"

Volvio a escuchar un poco mas fuerte…

Miro detrás de el, no podía creer lo que veian sus ojos…

"¿Vitani?"- parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo-"¡Vitani!"-corrio hacia ella

L a leona salto sobre el derribándolo quedando de espaldas y ella sobre el…

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijo el sin creerlo todavía-"Pense que…"- ella lo cayo con un beso

"Voy contigo"

"Pero…"

"Mi lugar esta contigo a tu lado, es ahí donde pertenesco"

"Vi…"-volvieron a besarse

Virgil se puso de pie, miro el horizonte a la leona a su lado, su amiga, su compañera, su confidente y su amor, con quien quería estar y vivir por el resto de su vida…

"¿Estas lista?"

"Totalmente"-contesto ella

Dejando atrás las tierras de la roca del rey, ambos leones emprendieron en viaje, nada podía ponerse en su camino ahora, estar juntos era el lugar al que ambos pertenecían…

Fin…

Bien chicos eso es todo por ahora… con esto cerramos la saga de Virgil, se que quieran mas pero la verdad solo tenia planeada una trilogía pero si llega a ocurrírseme algo tengan por seguro que lo escribiré…


End file.
